Out Of My Bubble
by mummywriter21
Summary: Bella thinks she is starting her happily ever after with Edward, until she sees him having sex with Alice. now she is in Forks all alone with no friends or family, a new flat and a lonely existence, that is until Emmet barges into her life
1. left aside

Out Of My Bubble

**_Hey there !!!!! I really am a novice at writing even if I do love doing it I mostly stick to poems so I do hope that this story goes well, that people love it, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW !!!! I usually like my fanfics with a bit of a Bite but came across an all human one the other day called The Phoenix and it really captured me, so I ended up taking inspiration from it when this wiggled its way into my brain hopefully I will put updates up quickly but I have a toddler and uni work so very full plate haha, I hope you all like it and please let me know enjoy !_**

**_I do not own any of these FANTASTIC characters apart from some I conjure up myself, that privilege goes to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky woman that she is _**

\--‐--‐

**Chapter 1. Decisions**

Every time a simple decision is made your pathway in life changes, from what diet you eat, what clothes you want, what school or job you will go into. It all contributes to where your life will lead, even if it is in the smallest way so if you stay the same, never stepping out of what you know and are comfortable with, there will be no surprises, but what happens when your life suddenly takes a staggering turn of events? That is what has happened to me, although I loved to dye my hair and outwardly seem confident, I am anything but, I am a simple shy girl who loves routine and comfort. I had a plan for my life and it was all working so well… or I thought it was until I saw the love of my life having sex with his best friend.

Now I am in Forks Washington, with no friends to speak of and no family nearby. This was meant to be mine and Edwards fresh start or, so he said when he convinced me to move closer to his family. I wonder if Esme and Carlisle know about Alice, hell who am I kidding they adored her already, so they probably did, and they never did approve of me or my career, what the heck is wrong with being an English teacher anyway!? At least I am the one who picked out my little flat, he wasn't going to be moving in with me anymore, so it would be awkward if it was to his style and not mine. It was a cosy little place with a little balcony which already had an abundance of flowers which I LOVED. The kitchen was quaint and had a sort of old time feel to it which was suited to my tastes as most of the furniture I had acquired over the years was second-hand vintage and so cosy and warm feeling. The only thing remotely new was my laptop in which I sat and marked homework assignments and browsed online. Speaking of which I am meant to be preparing for my new job tomorrow at the local High School so I should probably try and stop thinking of Edward and my now lonely life.


	2. New Start

CHAPTER 2. New start

**_Hey there! I can't believe I am really doing this still, I apologise if my chapters are small, it may take me a while to get in the flow of getting this out of my brain haha now we know why Bella is making this new start on her own, lets see what she makes of it and I have a question for you if this situation happened to you what would you do and how would you feel ? leave you answer in the review section ! love you all_**

**_Again, apart from characters my imagination conjures up these charters all belong to Stephanie Meyer, although my partner said that Bella sounds an awful lot like little old me, oops haha xxx_**

**_\--‐--_**

THE NEXT MORNING

I let out a sigh as I glance over at the clock beside my bed the numbers daring me to stay in bed and be late for my first day of teaching at the new school. I know I should get up dressed and out, but I cannot seem to make myself, I am scared and nervous with no one here to comfort me and cheer me up. I had gotten a couple texts from friends and my dad back home in phoenix, yet they didn't settle the turning of my stomach it just wasn't the same. No matter how many texts I got It didn't change the fact I was here alone in a place I did not know about to start a job with people I did not know. The pit of despair I am in seems to be never ending and leaves me feeling empty as I finally drag myself out of bed and into a cold shower hoping it would help. As the water washes over me I cant help but feel angry at Edward for this situation I found myself in, because of his selfishness of wanting to be in a relationship with me AND having Alice on the side i was now alone and miserable, all because he persuaded me he wanted me to live here and move in with me what the hell was I thinking ? how stupid was I not to have known I mean I don't even know how long it has been happening and that in itself makes me feel sick.

I wrap a towel around my body as I climb out of the shower and dry off then once I am in the bedroom I drop the towel and look at myself in the long mirror critically. Large brown eyes, uneven lips with one being fuller, a dash of freckles across my pale skin and a slender figure the only thing unusual that I see is that my dark red hair is showing my brown routes … is that why he wanted Alice? the hair? Maybe because she was smaller than me? UGH I hate that I am doing this, I hate that he has made me so self-conscious when I was already shy enough! With my face set in a determined look I set about getting ready to face my first day as a teacher at forks high with a casual set of jeans, convers and a tshirt then call my dad to check in before I head out.

RING

Charlie: chief swan here

Bella: dad you do know you don't HAVE to answer the phone like that everyone knows who you are" I say rolling my eyes and smiling

Charlie: yes well... I do it so ... what's up kid?

Bella: just about to head out but thought I would check in, you finished your shift when you text me right?

Charlie: sure sure, someone has to keep the people from killing eachother haha, you ok about your first day?

Bella: as I can be ye, its daunting to be honest

Charlie: yes… well it would be in normal circumstances, but you have to deal with a lot more because of Edwin" I smirk as he says this even though the reference hurts it amuses me how he gets the name wrong on purpose and I don't bother correcting him

Bella: yes well lets not drag up old dogs ey? I need to head out, sleep well dad

Charlie: good luck kid

I hang up and let out a sigh before throwing my shoulders back and leaving my little flat to make my way to what I hope will be a great new beginning in a job for me.

END OF THE DAY

By the time school lets out I am exhausted beyond anything I have ever known. I loved my first day immensely and the kids where great as well as my co-workers. Yet I had an intense headache after the non-stop interrogation by one of my students mike newton who seems to think that at his oh wise 17 years he would make a great match for me. Never mind that I am 24 and NOT wanting to go there with anyone now let alone a student. He is a persistent little puppy who basically humps my leg whenever he sees me, and this is just day one! I hope it passes quick. I am so happy when I get home and dive into my queen bed and quickly fall asleep only to be woken by a bang not long later

\--

**_Yes I am sorry I AM leaving it there because I am mean_**

**_Review for another chapter I would love to know your thoughts ! and don't forget my question_**


	3. Rude awakenings

CHAPTER 3. Rude awakenings

**_Hey there ! I wanted to do another update and get some more character interaction going, I hope you like it! This part has arguing in.. wonder why_**

**_Question, would you ever move somewhere you didn't know anyone?_**

**_Stephanie Meyers characters are all her own I am just borrowing them for my own little bit of fun_**

**___**

I shoot up in bed terrified out of my sleep when I hear a loud bang my breathing coming harshly as I look towards the bedroom door leading to the living room. Someone couldn't possibly have broken in could they? My vision goes blurry as I try to think strait and reach for the nearest weapon I can, thinking of what my dad would do which just so happens to be a big dictionary I keep on my desk beside my bed. I slowly slide off the bed and tiptoe across the floor trying to not make a sound as I crouch by the door listening.

I nearly gasp as I hear movement in the living room and debate what to do, confront them? Hide? I couldn't call the cops because I left my phone in the living room. Confront them it was I am a cops daughter… I can do this, I take a deep breath and slam open the door and locate the person inside throwing the book at them hard. Three things register all at once as it sails towards them

One. There green eyes widen in shock

Two. It was EDWARD

Three. I had just smacked him right in the nose with my book and he was bleeding

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" I scream at in shock

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing here Bella? You just ATTACKED ME" he seethed at me glaring daggers as he put his sleeve to his nose to stem the bleeding

"I did not attack you, I defended myself from someone who broke into my flat and woke me up with a bang thank you very much" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him just daring him to deny it, he didn't disappoint

"I did not break in, I used a key. I came to get my hoody because I forgot it when I grabbed my stuff, the bang was that stupid lamp falling over"

I looked at him incredulously for a minute

"Seriously? You couldn't just call and arrange to come grab it? You had to come at night using the key you also forgot to give me by the way when you grabbed your stuff and snoop around MY things? You don't get to just do that Edward"

"no I couldn't its Alice's favourite and she needed it tonight I don't see the problem here" my glare hardens as he replies and I storm into my bedroom and grab his hoody from the wardrobe before throwing it towards him.

"HERE NOW GET OUT YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH, GO BACK TO YOUR SKANK AND DON'T COME BACK I MEAN IT"

His face turns hard as I scream at him and as he walks away into the hallway of the building with me behind him, he cant resist a few parting words

"Alice is not a skank, and just so you know I was only ever with you until she was ready for a relationship, your just a plain woman with nothing to offer but I will give you something your great in bed"

I tear up and hate myself for it when I hear the words, how dare he? How could he say such things? Next minute I know I hear a low voice from a door across the hall that sends chills down my spine, in a good or bad way I don't know.

"Leave now man before I lose my temper, you should never talk to a lady like that" Mr Chills says to Edward and I look over towards him, the lights in the hallway make his hair look like black coal and his eyes are the darkest brown I have ever seen, glancing at his body for a second I notice how muscled he is and the way his clothes cling to him, Edward must have noticed the muscles too because he walked away with little more than a huff and left me standing there feeling unwanted, ugly and used for the second time.

I glance at Mr Chills again and see him making his was towards me and oh my god he is HUGE he towers above me and I swallow, nervous around this stranger, this huge guy who lives over from me and who just saw me get humiliated by my ex. I look down embarrassed as he stands in front of me and say thank you quietly.

"no worries the names emmet have you just moved in?" emmet says and I glance up to see the friendliest smile ever on his lips

"sort of yeah, sorry about Edward we broke up not long ago and well…" I trailed off again feeling embarrassed and angry that Edward keeps finding ways to stick a knife in, including a scene in front of a new neighbour.

"don't be apologising for something you shouldn't, he had no right to talk to you that way no matter what ok?" I blinked at him and the serious look on his face and no matter how I felt two seconds ago, emmet seemed to make that vanish and make me realise that it wasn't my fault.

"thank you again I owe you one, knock anytime ok?" I say and he agrees and we part ways, with me lying in bed all night thinking of a sweet neighbour who doesn't know me yet makes me feel right.

**_Ok so that's it ! chapter 3, let me know what you think. How was Edward ? I NEEDED emmet to make himself known this soon, he was calling me. _**


	4. Ice Queen appears

CHAPTER 4:

Thank you so much for following, favouriting and reviewing my story, it's a work in progress that I hope I can do justice !

I have a lot going on in real life right now but I am hoping to update as regularly as possible

A big thanks to my new friend and beta PonyPoke xxxxxx

ENJOY !

‐--

Bella looked up at the ceiling counting the imperfections as she thought over the rather unexpected and unwanted confrontation with Edward last night, why could he not just leave me alone? This constant need to twist the knife in was baffling to me I mean why? He had Alice wasn't that enough… then there is the fact it lead to a rather unorthodox way of meeting a neighbour, a very embarrassing way to meet a very attractive neighbour. Dark hair, striking blue eyes and VERY chiselled body.

A hot cup of tea sounds so good right now, so Bella jumps out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen to fill the teakettle and put it on the stove to boil.

She could here the rain pouring down outside and frowned wishing she was back in the warm sunshine of Phoenix, Forks was a whole new experience and world to Bella with it being the Wettest place in the continental united states and miles of forests and vegetation to verify it. She felt so out of place and off beat here and didn't know how to change it.

Then again even in her home city she had been out of place and only had a couple of friends, being a bookworm and not wanting to go to parties meant not a lot of people wanted to socialise with her growing up. She also hadn't really had male attention before Edward came along and maybe that was why she had fell so hard and fast for him. To the point that she would do anything he asked of her, where whatever he wanted and even move. Looking back, it wasn't exactly healthy but was it abnormal in a relationship? She wouldn't know.

Bella tried to stop contemplating as she focused on finishing up breakfast and her tea and then going to get changed for a day of teaching, she wasn't in the mood to dress overly professional so she stuck with comfy jeans and a form fitting sweater, she had seen some of the other teachers looking casual so knew there wouldn't be a problem and she needed comfort clothes right now.

Bella arrived at school with plenty of time to spare and headed into the teachers lounge to grab a coffee and doughnut before she headed to her classroom and set up for the day. First period she had a nice quiet class and she was glad of it, she was also glad she wouldn't have mike newton until after lunch that would take three cups of coffee and a lot of patience she didn't have this morning.

I smile as I look around my classroom and look at the posters I had set up yesterday, all movie posters that where originally books I love.

My day started off pretty well. Little did I know that about five seconds later, my life would take another sickening twist. With more drama to my already ruined life.

"BELLA! There you are"

I turn around and cringe inside as I see Rosalie standing in the doorway in all her ice queen beauty. She is the Spanish teacher here and also Alices best friend, she has always hated me. I mean, they were best friends. There was no reason for her to like me if Alice didn't. Especially since Edward cheated on me with Alice. Alice probably told Rosalie a whole different story, blaming me for whatever it was this time. What lies had she told Rosalie to ruin my life now?

"Rosalie… what is it you need" I asked, irritated and angry that she was talking to me after what happened with Alice and Edward.

"for you to STOP interfering with Edward and Alice, there was no need for you to throw yourself at him like some whore, Edward didn't even go to your house for ANY reason related to you. You need to leave both of them alone." Rosalie said, placing her hands on her hips like I was the one who had done something wrong.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my voice along with my anger. "For one, Please do not use that language in a School! Second, I did not throw myself at him! Alice and Edward made that up! He broke in and I threw a BOOK AT HIM, SO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT AND GET OUT!"

Was I ever going to get a break? Was I ever going to move on from all of this? Move on from Edward?

Only time could tell...


End file.
